BTR meets Gakuen Alice
by Bunny-lover-girl21
Summary: BTR get powers and Carlos and Mikan share a past.
1. Chapter 1

BTR meets Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Big Time Rush or Gakuen Alice it goes to their rightful owners I hope someone likes this can someone please type a review so I know if I messed up on this work please.

Chapter 1: Powers Revealed

James's POV.

"Dogs get in here, Griffin wants a new track by Friday which is tomorrow so I want you to be working on your dancing with your dance teacher (sorry I forgot that guy's name) I expect good work from you today. Kelly I need a coffee!" I wanted to lay on a fold out chair near the pool at Palm Woods, I pulled out my hairbrush to look myself in the mirror.

Kendall's POV.

Dangit there goes my date with Jo I hope she's not to upset, Kendall thought.

Carlos's POV.

I really want a corndog, Carlos thought.

Logan's POV.

They'll be here soon I really wish we didn't have to have Alice's but there's nothing I can do at the moment I wish I didn't have to leave Camel but there's nothing we can do. I think that's them now they looked silly in the black suits, Gustavo looked like he was arguing with them. It seemed as if time zoomed by and before we knew it we were introducing ourselves to a guy that I thought was gay at the start but realised he had the same Alice as James, he escorted us to some rooms and said he would get us in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

Kendall's POV.

"Okay class this is James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. James has the Pheromone Alice the same one as me, special ability class and three stars. Kendall has the Emotion Alice, special ability class and special star. Carlos has the Strength Alice, Dangerous Ability Class and special star. Lastly we have Logan he has the Knowledge Alice, Latent Ability Class and Dangerous Ability Class because he has such a strong Alice it was Persona that demanded he be in the Dangerous Ability Class and he is a special star. You may all ask them questions when Mikan and Natsume arrive." I looked at the others all I could make out where our names from that long talk he had, I hate going to a different country and not knowing how to speak there language.

"Just keep smiling and waving." James said to us looking at the students at odd looking desks we didn't have these back at the Palm Woods School. I really miss Jo I wish I didn't have to break up with her but she couldn't know about all this especially with this Anti-Alice Organization out there I couldn't let her get hurt because of me.

The foreign teacher called Mr Narumi, (looked at the class which was staring at us I looked at the students and studied them) began speaking in a different language I wonder what it was? Carlos looked at James funnily wondering what language they spoke how I knew was because I had the Alice of reading peoples facial expressions.

James, Carlos looked at Logan mentally asking him to tell us what language that teacher was speaking he gave off a gay vibe to me but I didn't want to say anything I think the other boys thought that when they first meet him as well.

Three aquamarine colour looking stones appeared in Logan's hands as he handed them to us they absorbed right into our hands. Looking at the others I was so shocked, as where they Logan was just smirking at us what's with the new Logan man he has changed.

"Class have any of you seen Mikan or Natsume?" How the heck can I understand what they are saying, I looked at Logan he shrugged a puzzled look filled all our faces.

"Wait did you say Mikan?" I looked over at Carlos as James did and then we heard a really loud scream.

"NATSUME!" A girl with long brown hair came rushing into the room with a boy with black hair behind her I assumed he was Natsume and she was Mikan from when the teacher those two names, I heard a loud gasp and looked over at Carlos.

"Mikan?"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends

Carlos POV.

It couldn't be was I actually going to see Mikan again, it has been so long we saw each other. She has grown since then her hair still in the pigtails which is cute and her bubbly, funny and confident was still there. The boy Natsume I think instantly gave me a threatening look and I think the others but Mikan she stopped immediately in her place. Tears started to fall down her face as she ran at me I instantly caught her in my arms she burried her face into my shoulder, I assumed we had everyone's attention now.

"I missed you Mikan-chan." I smiled realising I was crying as well I felt the room slowly start to get really hot, I put Mikan done slowly and saw James, Logan and Kendall looking at me strangely.

"It's really hot in here." Mikan said completely oblivious to what was about to happen I saw a death aura around the boy named Natsume.

"Get away from Mikan!" Natsume yelled at me as I saw a fire ball appear, then it disappeared.

"Natsume stop it, you'll hurt Carlos." Mikan pouted and I was still seeing the death aura around Natsume.

Okay sorry that I haven't been updating for a while guys some problems came up I'll write an even longer chapter in a week and it'll have details about Mikan and Carlos's past.


End file.
